1. Field of This Invention
This invention relates to a process for the production of 2-chloronicotinic acid amide for nicotinic acid-N-oxide.
2. Prior Art
E. Kretzschmer et al., East German Pat. No. 44,132 (1965), teaches that 2-chloronicotinic acid amide prepared from 2-chloronicotinic acid nitrile by partial saponification using an ion exchanger (Wofatit SBW). The yield amounted to 75 percent, related to the 2-chloronicotinic acid nitrile; the product has a melting point of 164.degree. to 165.degree. C. E. Taylor et al., J. Org. Chem., 19, 1633 (1954), teaches that 2-chloronicotinic acid amide can be produced from 2-chloronicotinic acid nitrile, KOH and H.sub.2 O.sub.2 in ethanol. The yield is 62 percent, related to the 2-nicotinic acid nitrile. The disadvantages of both prior art processes lies with the starting material, which is difficult to obtain (as it is produced from nicotinic acid amide by treatment with H.sub.2 O.sub.2 and acetic acid, and subsequently with PCl.sub.5 and POCl.sub.3). The yield of starting nitrile is 40 percent.